An Abused Lover
by Mercyload
Summary: A young man has a consistent dream of a familiar anthro shiny luxray is it all real or some figure of his imagination MxF (Jasmine luxrayx paul Not from anime)
1. pain

hey everyone i'm a new author this my first story i hope you like it

btw luxray (anthroXhuman) MA i do not own pokemon or anything of the like.

An Abused Lover

The basement was cold the air was thick and reeked of stale old semen mixed with blood. The room was dark with one single light hanging on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a figure hanging by the wrist in shackles its head hanging between its elbows trying terrible hard to sleep. The creature was a rare form of a shiny luxray she was about 6'0ft she had once beautiful black and yellow fur that was stained white in some areas. She stood on her hind legs and was once a very elegant creature she was still beautiful but her body was scared and lashes covered upper chest her lower body. The door to the basement opened her ears twitched toward the noise. She winced in pain as she tried to look up and see the abusive bastard walk down the stairs toward her. When he got close enough he roughly grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look up at the 6'3 black haired man. Looking deep in her soft yellow and red eyes they pleaded for the pain she was being caused to stop tears almost flowing. "You ready for your punishment…Bitch," he asked her with scorn. "Sir... please let me have a rest I…It really hurts, I do it better tomorrow." she asked, pleading with those soft eyes begging him to stop. In a swift powerful motion, he slapped her wincing in pain she gasped he then gripped her under her chin roughly again and bellowed. "I told you to call me master you stupid worthless whore!" He let her face go abruptly and he grabbed his keys, he then placed the key in its appointed hole above her head by her wrist twisting it. The luxray flopped to the ground, "all right, now that's out of the way let's get to business." The monster said prideful he let down his pants then came his boxers so she was staring at a full erection. "Suck it." He said blankly. She didn't look at it ignoring his command in her silence. He gave a grunt like laugh then roared, "I SAID SUCK IT!", he grabbed her by the back of her mane forcing it in her mouth. She hated him she hated being in the electric proof basement she hated being his slave, but most of all she hated this rough horrible life. He thrust his dick in and out of her mouth grunting in pleasure, "Suck in your cheeks." He panted picking up his rhythm going faster into her mouth. She sucked in her cheeks greatly increasing his pleasure; she didn't look up at him in her hatred. "Stroke...it." He said almost begging, in distinguishable repulsion she almost gagged, but obeyed lifting her hand (or paw.) and began to stroke the nasty revulsive semen stink rod back and forth while sucking him. He went even faster reaching closer and closer to his climax. "Ahh…ooh….mmmmm." He grunted panting throwing his head back. "Im…im…gonna…cu!" His load exploded in her mouth the white gooey creamy salty liquid spilled in her mouth some out it flowing out. The man pulled out his semen dick panting trying to catch his breath while the luxray was coughing franticly trying not to gag. Once the man caught his breath he moved behind her grabbed the back of her head then pushed it to the hard cold floor. She growled in pain, he stared at her slender curvaceous body from her F-cup (natural breast growth) bust to her large rump he loved intensely her hourglass figure. Snapping out of his day dream, he grabbed her butt parted her cheeks and grabbed a large purple dildo like object sticking of her "hole" he ripped the object out of her she arched her back, and screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. "MA…MASTER!" She roared. She plopped back on her elbows again, and this time the man got to see his awaited prize. Her gaping butthole quickly his penis stood in attention at the puffy gaping hole without a second thought he grabbed her luscious rump and thrust his dick inside her quickly starting a quick rough movement. The luxray growled in slight pain as he rushed his dick inside her, the man grunted in pleasure as he shoved himself in her again and again, picking up his rough merciless pace her hole was already tight but now since he made his penis bigger it was literally squeezing his dick the luxray groaned and moaned not in pleasure but in pain she wished she could rip his face in half she wished she could gut his insides and spill all his intestines and his blood, but she made a promise that she would be his sexual implement if he didn't hurt someone very very close to her. The man was not merciful he rammed himself in and out faster and faster trying so hard to cum again the pain she felt got more arduous to ignore. She tried tirelessly not to moan as she thought if she moaned he would see she was pleased and he wouldn't have to work so hard to please her, but if she didn't moan he would try a million times harder to make her feel ecstasy. Her thoughts were interrupted though by the man roughly wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her up and forcefully grabbing and spooning her breast messaging them roughly and without gusto, she couldn't hold her moan much longer he knew of her little tactic he was determined to get her to moan he grunted under her bouncing her up and down tirelessly. She couldn't hide her moan anymore and dropped her tough girl act she moaned and grunted the man giggled sadistically enjoying her torture. "What's the matter bitch can't enjoy the only thing your good at," he said cruelly with an evil smile the pleasure he felt was increasing every second getting more apparent that he could not stop he lustfully licked her neck a moan escaped her mouth her hole was in so much excruciating pain but the pain continued her head was empty completely blank unconsciously she had stuck her tongue out in the pleasure that she did feel, the man soon went full throttle into her warm pink squishy cavern he was getting closer to his bursting point literally pounded into her hole "Master…Master…Pl.. Please," she begged trying to hold her anger and pain "I...I…gonna…CUMM!"He exploded his seed inside her he dropped her to the ground she sprawled to the ground trying to catch her breath. The man huffed trying to catch his breath. "Good…job…whoreray." He panted cruelly a sadistic smile creeping up his face. Any energy she had been sucked out of her she was exhausted. Drained out of her, his seed was still spilling out of her canal making a small pool of semen on the floor. The man eventually caught his breath and put on his clothes again walked toward the stairs he stopped at the head of the stairs he turned to his pathetic sex partner and coldly spoke to her "I'll be back later on to finish your punishment ,my little friend." He laughed and went up the stairs she laid there on the floor feeling pitiful for herself and she cried at first softly but then it got progressively louder, it didn't matter anyway the basement was sound proof so any sound made down there was not heard "You IDIOT I HATE YOU! I WANT TO RIP YOUR VERY ESSENCE APART!" she cried with all her might as if someone could hear. The young boy woke with cold sweat. "Whoa what was that about?" He placed his hand on his head in astonishment at the dream he just had. "I should probably not eat pork rinds before I go to bed." He stated he sat there for a few more seconds then his door opened. His tall dark haired father step into the room.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Paul you ok? You look sick," his father asked concerning for his son.

"Yeah, where were you at?"

"Umm…doing stuff. Adult stuff." The tall man said with a suspicious smile.


	2. Hope

Hey everyone im so sorry i took so long to write it was a pretty hectic month i will try as hard as i can to pump these chapters. i would also like to say thank you all who are following and liking my story i really appreciate it. Alejandro19gold and Burn Shadow thank you soooo much . so enough with the emotions. i will try to upload as fast as i can ... now UNTO THE STORY! }: )

Hope

Paul got up and got dressed it was Saturday he threw on dome clothes a Deadpool shirt and some blue jeans. He made sure he looked decent then left his room, "hey dad." He called but no one answered. Must be out again, he thought he walked to the kitchen to fix him some food "Master Paul would you like me to fix you some flap jacks." Paul turned to see his butler Norman "oh hey Norm," Norman didn't mind being called Norm, in fact he kind of liked his new nick name. "Nah its ok Norm," replied the young man. "Young master are you leaving out later?" Asked Norman slightly intrigued, "If you are would you like me to drive you." "Yes I'm leaving out, but I think I'll drive this time Norm. Could you start the car please?"

"Of course. Which one sir?"

"Hmm... um let's drive the Porsche today. Ill make breakfast and you'll start the car."

"Sounds like a plan to me sir."

Norman walked off and Paul turned his attention to his pancakes. Paul was an average boy besides being rich. He was 5'11 he was slightly built he was an adopted child. He loved his life he was 17 and had a nice paying job. Paul finished making his pancakes and sat down to eat them he got half way to his third on when he started to ponder on his dream. "It was a pretty wired dream that luxray looked like one I had when I was little…except …older." he thought out loud "Master Paul I started the car…let me know when you are ready to go," yelled Norman. "Ok, I'll be out in a second." The boy took the last pancake and shoved it in his mouth walking to his ginormous garage filled with 100 different cars 20 of which were rare. Norman opened the door for the young master, Paul thanked him and got into the driver's seat and Norman got in the passenger and Paul began to drive 5 minutes into the drive Paul asked "Hey Norm do you know anything about a luxray? Because I keep having this dream of this human –like luxray being raped somewhere near our house." There was a pause like Norman was trying to calculate the question "I…I have no idea sir could it be you eat too many pork rinds before you go to bed?" Asked Norman 'well that's the second time someone said something about pork rinds,' Paul thought. "I just think it's odd that I have the same dream over and over again…I think it's a…vision and I'm supposed to do something about it." Paul pulled up at his favorite GameStop owned by his best friend he parked and told Norman to wait in the car. He got out walked inside asked to see the manager then walked in the back and was greeted by the trusting arms of his friend Kyle he gave him a friendly hug. "Hey Kyle how's business?"

"It's cool dude, how 'bout you."

"Ahh I've had better mornings."

"So…Why have you come to my little patch of heaven?" Kyle asked extending his arms out wide.

"Umm…I…need to talk to you about something."

Kyle dropped his playful act, and he got serious. "What's the matter?"

"I keep having this dream…."

"The one about the shiny luxray," Kyle asked interrupting Paul

"Yeah! Well this time it was more vivid, and the man who was raping the luxray looks really similar to my dad."

"So…You think it's your dad." Kyle said kind of puzzled.

Almost instantly Paul responded "No! I'm just saying I'm probably going to talk with my dad and see if he knows anything. After all that luxray looked exactly like jasmine except older and curvier."

"Humm… that is a bit odd that you've been having the same dream for the past six months." Kyle said placing his hand udder his chin in thought. Paul talked till they were interrupted by employee wanting Kyle, "Uhhhhhh. Some kid probably is trying to by a rated M game." He groaned and got up leading Paul, the employee, and himself out of the room. "Hey Kyle want to come over my house later tonight?" Paul asked. "Sure I don't already fell jealous that my friend is the richest kid in town." Kyle said sarcastically with a goofy smile. "Ha ha. You're hilarious." Said Paul with a playful punch to Kyle's arm. "Sure my mom doesn't care and your dad is super friendly, so I'll be over later on tonight." Kyle said his goodbyes to Paul and went over to talk to the mother and child trying to buy a Mass Effect 3 game. Paul went back outside to his Porsche he opened the door and began to start the ignition. "Master Paul where are we going next?" asked Norman Paul looked at his older butler he was more than a butler he was the family friend he was tall slim calm and collected man, but under that calm mild mannered British face lied a former spy for the Interpol who wanted to take it slow as he got older so he settled as a butler for the Revero family. "I think we'll go home," said Paul "well I guess we should have a move on. You father has a very important meeting today at the house." replied Norman looking at his watch as any good butler would do, he had to make sure they were not late. "Meeting? Dad didn't say anything about a meeting." "Oh…did your father forget to tell you? He said you could bring Kyle or anyone else you had in mind just so long you were quiet; the meeting is in the basement." Replied Norman 'Typical dad already knew I was going to invite Kyle. Thought Paul "Alright lets go home." The duo traveled back to the mansion, they got out the car went inside and went their separate way. Paul went to go to his room while Norman went to prepare food for the meeting later that night. As Paul went to go to his room he saw in the corner of his eye a door he never saw before in the twelve years he lived in the house the door looked as if it was supposed to be hidden from the normal eye intrigued with curiosity he went to the door and tried to open the door, but as he tried the door was locked 'strange,' he thought 'the only doors that where locked where the bathroom and dad's room…that's really strange.' "Hey Norm has this door been here all this time?" confused Norman came to the young master and stared at the door in shock as if there was a monster instead of a door, he quickly grabbed Paul roughly pulling him from the door and sternly looked at him "How did you find this door?! Who told you about it?!"Freighted Paul stared helplessly at his normally calm collected butler "I'm…I'm sorry young master I was…your father wanted to keep you away from this door." "Why?" Norman stood tall loosened his grip on the boy. "Your father wanted me not to tell you…now if you'll excuse me we will pretend this never happened." And with that Norman walked off back to the kitchen as if the last several seconds never happened. Astonished Paul hurried up to his room "what was that I've never seen Norman like that, what is so special about that door anyway," Paul eventually overcame his fear of Norman and continued his daily Saturday ritual eat, sleep, play video games and watch Netflix. Finally Kyle came over "Ahh Mr. Kyle I believe you know the run of the mansion." "Thank you Norman." Kyle took his things and headed up to Kyle's room, as he got to the door Paul roughly grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him in the room Kyle was a little taken back as any normal person would then Paul spoke, "Something's going on at my house Kyle…Norman grabbed me and yelled at me about this door….and this door I'm talking about must have been there for years it looks old and beaten…and my dad is having secret meetings he is not telling me about…and,"

"WHOA WHOA slow down one at a time. Tell me what happed slowly." Paul took a deep breath and told him everything from the meeting that Norman told him about to the incident at the door. "Well it's probably for a reason, come on dude your dad has his reasons for things…look let's drop it and worry about it later. 'Kay?" Paul decided to leave it alone, at least till he could talk to his dad in private. So the two friends decided to go on as the day normally would, they watched movies and laughed at the terrible acting then played some call of duty online then played pranks on the neighbors then finally they ate some pizza they had called in by papa john's pizza. Soon it was late at night and they soon went to sleep. Paul lay down and eventually nodded off "BOY I command you get up!" Paul soon found himself standing in front of a majestic white cream and gold god like being. As Paul stood he almost soiled himself as he was standing to the creature that god deemed worthy of watching earth. "Why are you shaking? I do not wish to waste my time and energy on you." The booming loud godlike figure spoke still shaking Paul spoke hoarsely, "The…then why did you call me…he…here."  
>"to show you the injustice lurking in your home. To show you the syndical monstrosity that you so blindly see."<p>

"And what might that be?"

"Allow me to show you my boy."

The white creature walked over to the boy, and placed its hoof on its forehead and the boy woke in his bed. "Get up Paul. Get up and go to your father's room, get the key hidden in a box the pin for the box is 6-8-2-7." Paul still trying to calculate the information he soon realized the creature called him by his name. "Wait! How do you know my name…" 'I'm Arcues.' The god being telepathically spoke in his mind plainly and somewhat bluntly. 'Well that makes since stupid,' Paul said in his head. Paul got up out of his bed quietly trying not to wake Kyle. Creeping to his door, silently opening it to the long gloomy dispel hallway he crept slowly holding his breath trying not to make any noise. 'Today would be nice Paul,' Said the celestial being Paul almost jumped out of his skin forgetting his god-deity friend was in his head. "it would be nice if you could talk quieter." Paul said in his head talking to Arcues, 'oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was talking so loud. Let me talk quieter.' He said sarcastically Paul ignored him and kept creeping down the hall he knew that Norman was still making his rounds around the house, he silently walked past the living room it looked gloomy and uninviting at night as he stood on the balcony he picked up his pace faster still trying to be deft in his stealth. He finally got to his father's room he silently opened the door making a small creek Paul froze and cold sweat began to pour down his face. His father only groaned and flipped on his side pulling the covers over his shoulder, Paul sighed in relief and moved forward into the room, 'Well you finally made it to the room batman.' Arcues said painfully sarcastic. Paul ignored him again and walked pussyfooted toward the box 'Hey Arcues what was the code again?' the boy asked in his mind. '6-8-2-7' Paul then began to chant the numbers in his head over and over he got to the box and placed the code. The box opened in the box was a key and a luxury ball. 'That looks like Jasmine's ball. What's that doing here?' Arcues interrupted his thoughts, ' take the key Paul.'

'But… What about the ball?"

'Just the key Paul that's it.'

Paul reluctantly took the keys closed the box and walked down the hallway. 'Now go to the door to the basement.' Paul silently walked down the stairs not disturbing Norman as he went about his cleaning. Paul walked to the door that leads to the basement. 'Paul not this door the door you saw earlier today'' Arcues said in Paul's head. 'But this is the basement door Arcues,' Paul spoke back.

'You don't think that you have multiply basements?'

'You mean…'

'Yes there is another basement. Now go to the door. '

Quickly and stealthily Paul walked to the other door. He took a deep breath if he was found out he would be in so much trouble. 'When you're ready' spoke Arcues Paul got over his worries and put the keys in the lock opened the door and stepped into the dark staircase. He walked silently then he saw it the creature in his dream it mirrored the creature in his dream. It looked to have been sleeping uncomfortably by shackles. He stepped silently toward it because the creature's ears were better than his it woke and spoke with buried anger in her voice. "Master it's much too late for our 'play'." In astonishment the boy spoke back. "J…Jasmine…is…is that you?"

The luxray named Jasmine looked up and met the boy's eye and her anger and disgust melted away with tears forming in those soft red and yellow eyes "P…Paul?"


	3. Release

Release

"Jasmine? Is that you?" the boy could hardly speak his astonishment was monstrous he could not explain how he felt; it was a violent mix of hurt, pain, loss, agony, and confusion. "Paul…Paul…Paul." Jasmine said over and over with tears in her voice and streaming down her face the relief that she wasn't alone the relief she could see he was safe and well it was six years since they last saw each other. Paul took the keys and rushed to her side placed the keys in the hole and turned the keys. The luxray fell to the ground, Paul fell to her side he grabbed her by her back and drew her into his warmth and care. His heart began to hammer in his chest Jasmine griped the fabric of his shirt as if to test this palpable moment was real and not a figure of her imagination. And her dam of tears broke she sobbed loudly in his chest making a muffled cry of happiness she turned her head and she laid her head of his chest and continued to cry loudly making her beautiful face wet with salty warm tears he was appalled that he meant so much to her. It warmed his heart, after her crying fit ended the luxray looked up at his, because she was lying in a semi-laying position he had his arms wrapped around her supple yet slender waist. And he stared back at his long awaited friend there was a pause and then she spoke softly in a somewhat calm voice, "what…what are you doing here?" her eyes were locked to his, "I'm…uhh…well...you probably wouldn't believe me." He said analyzing his current situation from the dreams to his butler acting suspicious to his encounter with Arceus. "Try me." She spoke with hidden an authority he sighed then he began she started with the dreams and how it was repetitive it worried his heart then he moved to the topic of him asking Norman and how he was acting skeptical, then how he nearly snapped his neck. Then he ended the conversation on him meeting Arceus and sneaking in his dad's room and stealing the keys. All the while she listening very attentively inside her heart wept she was saved. Her best friend had rescued her she was burning with the sensation to squeeze him to no end. "So who did this to you? And why is he doing it." She snapped out of her daydream of purring and squeezing his face she became sadden again he saw this and feverishly began to apologize, "you don't have to tell me I…I mean if it makes you feel uncomfortable you don't have to say anything." She pushed off him gently and she began to hug herself the mood it was awkward tense definitely changed then he realized the smell of the basement the foul stench of semen and blood and some of Jasmine's mating fluids. "Your…your father did this he raped me. He took me away from you six years ago." She took a deep sigh and looked away in the distance for a moment and then back toward Paul her eyes became watery again, "He…He…HE SAID THAT I WAS WORTHLESS TO YOU AND YOUR MOHTER! THAT I WAS DAMNATION ON THIS FAMILY! HE HATED ME FROM THE START NO MATTER WHAT I DID IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! AND I BROKE MY HEART!...HE….HE…" Paul quickly silenced her with a warm affectionate deep hug hushing her cries she was shocked by this kind loving gesture and she eventually took the hug and began to cry in the bridge of his neck and shoulder she had to lean into his neck a little since she was slightly taller than he was. After another three minutes of crying she slowly eased out of her sadden state with tears still running down her face. Paul pulled her out of the hug and held both her cheek in his palms looking into those bloodshot eyes, "I promise I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." He said in a serious matter- of- fact tone of voice, "I won't let anyone hurt you." She sniffled and smiled weakly, "You always were so very quick to defend me." She then wrapped her arms around his neck embracing this very affectionate moment. Paul knew he would have to go and leave her again but this moment was precious they held each other a little longer, then Paul spoke, "Jazzy I…I…I have to go." It took everything out of him to say that he knew she would be hurt by this because she had to go back and be that bastard's slave. "Do...you have to I mean…we can run away tonight." She said hoping he would change his mind, "Yes I have to I need to make sure that Norman was not lying to me, and as soon as my dad leaves you, me, Norman, and hopefully Kyle will leave this place." Paul spoke with an authority she had never seen before it awestruck her she allowed her eyes to move from his face to his body looking at how much he looked different from when he was little she actually liked the way he looked. She snapped out of her daydream and focused on her best friend's proposal, "If you think this is best then I'll follow you." She tried to pull a real smile, but she was scared that he wouldn't come back for her or if his father would kill him if he tried to take her away. "Paul…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that…that you will come back to me."

"I promise right hand to god." He held his right hand up in proclamation.

"O...ok."

They hugged for the last time she squeezed him by his neck tightly. He almost choked, 'Well she still has her iron grip. She can still handle herself.' He slightly pushed off her she got the message she let go got up and walked toward the chains and stopped, "whenever you're ready" Paul said reassuringly she nodded she turned around put her hands in the chain cuffs he placed the cuffs in place the he put the keys in the hole and turned till he heard a click. He locked eyes with her he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Finally Jasmine broke the silence "Paul wait…in the corner over there by the wall the bed do you see it?" Paul tuned his head squinting past her and saw a faint image of what looked like some sort of prison bed, "Y…yeah I see it." She continued "under the mattress is a picture can you get it please?" he walked over to the bed and fumbled under the mattress he then found what he was looking for it was an old crumpled photo of himself and Jasmine she sat on top of his back as he laid under her she had a triumphant smile on her face he was under her legs with a pouty face at the camera Paul smiled at the photo "Jasmine you still had this photo?" he walked back over to her she smiled looking at the photo as well, "It was all I had left of our childhood and…I want you to have it." He looked back up at Jasmine and he silently promised himself that he would do anything to see her smile like she used to again. "I have to go…" she looked up Paul looked in her eyes as well, it pained him to look in those soft loving sad eyes they were starting to get misty again. He turned walked up the stairs she watched him climb the stairs every step he took up the stairs broke her heart more and more. He eventually got to the top step he stopped with his hand on the door then he slowly turned his head to look at Jasmine who was still looking intently at him he turned back and opened the door closed it then locked the door. He turned leaned his back on the door and slowly slid down to the floor. He placed his hands on his hair grabbing a fistful of it, and began to cry no…he bawled like a little baby think of the past couple of hours he had spent with Jasmine made him happier than some of his most sincere moments in his life he was going to rescue her that was finally. In the back of his mind is brazen guest spoke again, 'Now do you see. This villainy must be stopped you must get out as soon as possible.' "I will Arceus I will" sniffling he felt his anger take over, how dare they how dare they take his best friend then rape her like a toy. The more he thought of it the more his heart filled with livid violent red hot rage. "I will get you out of here…I promise." After Paul returned the keys to his father's room he stared at him, and it took all of his strength not to take his father by the throat and pummel him to the point of death. He walked back to his room and he went back to sleep. A few hours later, he got up early and he walked down to the beautiful kitchen where Norman was preparing Paul's and Kyle's breakfast he saw Paul in the corner of his eyes he turned and with a warm smile on his face, "My My it's a little early for you master Paul, did you have a good night's rest?" He turned back to his cooking. "Cut the crap Norman I know exactly what is going on here." Paul spoke in his no nonsense voice. Norman looked back to the young lad; he saw the anger on his face something was definitely bothering him he thought. "I…I don't know what you speak of young master." he said masking the uneasiness. He looked to his eggs and bacon again Paul hated when he was treated like a child he hated how people acted like he was stupid, "Oh, so you don't know anything about Jasmine being locked in the basement? Which by the way is not the basement with the jumbo screen? Norman's smile faded, he froze and looked at Paul, "How…how…" "It doesn't matter how I know why are you and dad lying to me you and dad both said she ran away. You said that she hated me and this family…BUT YOU LIED!" "Master Paul please." He walked cautiously toward the boy. Paul saw his tactic and stepped back, "Tell me the truth." Norman was trying to avoid the topic "Sir…let's talk about this." The boy stood his ground and sternly looked at Norman, "I said TELL…ME…THE…TRUTH!" Norman stopped in his place looked at the young boy he knew that Paul knew the truth and he was determined to get it out of him. "Master we can't talk about it here. Your father…" "His father what?" both Paul and Norman looked to see the boy's dad standing behind Paul coming down the steps. Quickly before Paul could say anything Norman stepped in front Paul and spoke "How I and Paul were planning something for you." Norman lied through his teeth with a smile on his face, "Oh…well…um I'm going to the city for work I'll be back before 9." The man said fixing his tie and suit while he walked to the door, "Have a good day sir." Paul and Norman waited for the door to close when it finally did Norman turned to Paul and grabbed his shoulders and intently looked in eyes. "Go get Kyle and Jasmine and meet me by the door. If Kyle asks why you tell him nothing…Go!" Norman let Paul go, and he ran to his dad's room grabbed the keys and ran back into the basement and he woke jasmine from her sleep. "Jazz wake up." She groggily looked up at him he put the keys in the keyhole and he grabbed Jasmine half asleep and he ran up the stairs he then ran to his room. (He left jasmine at the door with Norman. Thought it would be faster that way) he shook Kyle, "Kyle wake up!" he yelled Kyle looked up groaning at him then he looked at the clock on a nearby, "dude it's like 8:00 why are we getting up so early?" "Come on we're leaving. Let's go." Kyle sighed he got up and made his bed…at least he tried to he was still asleep. Then he turned and put on some clothes as well as Paul, the duo the went to Paul's Father's room grabbed the luxury ball and they ran…well Paul ran Kyle slugged to the door. The four unlike companions walked to the four seated Bugatti (custom made by the way.) Norman got in the driver's seat Kyle in the passenger Paul in the back seat with Jasmine once everyone was in the car Norman floored it. "Where are we going Norman?" Paul asked intensely Norman looked in the rear-view mirror at Paul, "Your parents Villa we will explain there." Kyle freaking out he never seen Norman drive so fast in his life he nearly wet himself he was holding on to the seat for dear life. Paul was puzzled. "What do you mean we?" Norman turned his attention to the road, "me and Jasmine have some explaining to do." and they sped out of the garage into the street.


	4. Questions

hey everyone im sorry i took so long i am trying very hard to upload faster thank you all for your support and love...Now Unto The story!

Questions

Norman raced down the street onto the highway going as fast as he could (if there were any police they couldn't catch him any it's a Bugatti.) Finally they got to Paul's future house, Norman instructed that they keep their heads down and keep quiet and walk to the house as quickly as possible. As they walked into the house Paul and jasmine saw that the house looked the same as they left it when they were younger. They thought of their lives as children playing around, wrestling, play fighting, and sleeping next to each other (in a sibling type way.), "Why the crap are we here, why were you driving so fast Norman? I need answers someone better start explaining." Norman sighed and instructed everyone to sit on the couch for his explanation, they sat down and Norman began. "Master Paul and Kyle I have known you two for a majority of our lives, and I would never endanger you unless it was absolutely necessary…." Norman paused and looked around the room touching and looking on top and bottom of objects in the room he looked under the lamp shade in the kitchen in the refrigerator and other appliances he then came back to the room once his '_inspection_' was done. He continued, "I love you two like you are my sons and I do not want any harm to come to you or Jasmine." The last part of the sentence he extended his hand toward her.

"Wait that's Jasmine?!" said Kyle.

Paul looked at Kyle past Jasmine, "Yes this is Jasmine."

Jasmine was going to speak to Kyle but Norman cut in.

"That is beside the point I am going to explain the reason why I…we lied to you Paul." Norman turned his attention to Paul he sat down in a nearby chair sighed again then paused. "When you were little, a couple of days after you got Jasmine, your mother had been noticing your father was a bit more anxious than usual, he would be up on the phone at three A.M and he would close the computer when she would walk in. So she thought that he was looking for a mistress so she tried to catch him, since she had a friend in the computer business she got a flash drive that would allow her to look at his history even after it was deleted off the internet. So your mother used the flash drive and found all his calls and searches were normal she thought it was odd, but she decided to confront him…." He paused again then looked directly in Paul's eyes what he was about to tell Paul would change how he thought of his father in fear that he would turn away Norman grabbed his took his hands. Kyle was advocate in listening, "Paul your mother went to speak with your father, and she and he got into an argument they went to separate rooms…after they cooled off your mother went to look at your fathers computer and she found it…she found millions of millions of dollars placed in the bank account…" Norman paused struggling to find words to explain what to tell his figurative son. "What, dad had millions of dollars put into the account. So what? He is a billionaire he makes money every day." Norman was still struggling to explain his put till finally Jasmine cut in, "Paul you dad is selling weapons of mass destruction." Paul and Kyle instantly turned to Jasmine, "What? That is not possible he couldn't he would need to get consensus from the state and the government, "He is paying them Paul to keep quiet." Norman spoke plainly Paul turned back to Norman, "Then…who is he selling the weapons to…"he was afraid Paul had a slight prediction to who he might be selling them to. "He is selling the weapons to…to…" Norman struggled he didn't want to break Paul's heart the next few words could alter his life, "WHO NORMAN? WHO?" Paul found himself yelling and standing up staring at Norman. Jasmine saw this and she broke the news, "ISIS." She said Paul froze he thought of that word that evil cursed taboo word. He turned to look at Jasmine Kyle's eyes were almost bulging out. And they both at the same time said, "WHAT?!" Jasmine continued, "He sold them weapons and he was building a bunker for the family to hide in, so when they blow up the U.S. you would be safe." Jasmine said averting his gaze. "And Paul your mother was not killed in a car accident…well not the way you think she was." Norman interrupted, "Your father knew that your mother was going to tell the federal government, and so he wanted to prevent that from happening…" Paul looked back at Norman he knew what he was going to say he was starting to cry, "No…NO…NO…NO!" he was yelling he knew what was to escape Norman's lips , "Your…father killed your mother and he wanted it to look like an accident." It crushed Norman that he told him such gruesome truth. Paul had broken down he fell to his knees and cried he bawled his tears he beat his hands on the floor, he pounded harder and harder sobbing yelling at the ceiling his anger was over flowing his hate was building into an uncontrollable rage. Norman tried to comfort him, but Paul snapped at him swatting his arms away, "Don't TOUCH ME!" Norman shocked by his actions but backed off Paul continued to soil in his anger. He thought of his father and how sick and demented his actions were; he thought of how Norman lied to him and holing in the truth all these years how it burned inside look a violent boiling inferno ready to burst. Paul cried about his best friend he was hurt that his father would rape and abuse Jazzy. He wanted nothing but the truth. After he calmed down from his temper he sat and listened again, "No more lies from now on I want the truth from _all _of you!" emphasizing the all part. They all agreed and Jasmine began to speak, "I found out because I overheard your father talking on the phone about weapons and I was trying not to make noises, but I knocked a vase over and he put up the phone and saw that I was listening and he grabbed me and he roughly threw me in the basement. And you didn't see me for six long years." Jasmine said softly she was sad that Paul was broken he was usually a strong confidant young boy, but she knew the real him and she knew that he needed her more than ever. In the heat of the moment she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling herself into his warmth and pulled into an awkward kind of hug. 'I won't lie to you anymore Paul' she thought in her mind. Paul accepted the hug and tried to wrap his arms around her as well. They held each other for a while Norman saw what was happening and he decided to leave two to some privacy, "Paul Jasmine you know where your rooms are…Master Kyle I will show you to the guest room." Kyle got up and followed Norman Paul and Jasmine were still holding each other after they had walked away, "Paul…can…I take my shower I don't think you want to smell semen and in my fur." Jasmine said trying to lighten the mood Paul sat in silence just listening to her breath he didn't care that she was naked in front of him he didn't care if she stunk of semen and her fluids he just sat there and listened to her warm breath. He eventually let her go and she got up to go take a bath about three steps from the couch she stopped paused and turned back to look at Paul, "Paul…I'm…I'm…happy here with you I wish we didn't have to reunite under such heinous circumstances." She smiled softly at him he stared back at her and he tried to smile but it hurt too much to so he didn't. Jasmine walked off to the bathroom to take her shower. He sat there and he thought of his father, and how he was lied to his whole life he laid against the couch looking up at the celling closing his eyes he gave a scoff-like laugh, "Bastard." Jasmine looked at the water she stared at the steam it was getting misty in the room she was scared she hadn't taken a bath in six long grueling abusive years she sighed, 'Suck it up Jasmine you're a luxray for crying out loud the last thing you need to be afraid of is water.' She convinced herself to get into the water; she let a sigh of satisfaction escape her lips as she sank into the tub. The water was warm and nice she leaned back and moaned as the water rushed into every crevasse of her supple slender body. She extended her long sexy slender legs in the tub she was really enjoying this, "Well this is what a bath after six years fells like." She thought out loud she grabbed the soap and began to wash herself getting the towel all soapy. She washed her bare chest first she took the towel and washed from her neck and her hand traveled down to her 'lower' areas. Her breast reacted to the nice satisfying sensation her nipples stood erect as she squeezed the towel over her cleavage the water poured from the top of her breast going and spreading from her breast to her nipples. She then stood up to clean her whole body; she took the soap again and made it sudsy. Then she began to clean her body, she took the towel and washed her steamy legs after it was done to her satisfaction she washed them off then she turned her attention to her large plump rump. 'Would Paul think my butt is too big?' she realized what was thinking and pushed the alluring thought out of her head she began to wash her butt placing her hand on the top of her waist and began to wash her lower area covering it with suds. She then took the towel bent her top half of her body to the water and dipped the towel in the water swirled it around till the suds where out then she washed all the suds out of her skin and fur and till the smell of semen was out of her fur and flesh. She stood there and in deep thought, 'well…it's my first bath in six years…I could still sit here…' she felt the hot water intertwine between her toes and thought how nice it felt. She happily plopped back down in the water splashing some of it out the tub along with the bubbles. She laid back and placed her arms on the rims of the tub she then laid her head back and took in the feeling of warmth in her mind; she thought of how she was little when she and Paul used to play together how they were innocent. How they would take bubble bathes together and how she would always push her legs in his face. Thinking of her legs she lifted one of them up out of the water the cold air touched them sending a chill down her spine she looked at her upper fur half then examined her lower bottom half of her bare yellow steaming legs with scars and all she thought she matured very well as a young luxray she placed her leg back down and a sly thought crept into her head, 'I wonder…does Paul have a foot fetish?', she snapped the idea out of her head, 'Uggghhh…STOP THINKING THAT WAY.', She knew she was in the tub too long so she got out grabbed a towel and walked out the misty warm bathroom the air outside was cold she got a slight chill go down her spine she gripped her arms, 'I'm going to ask Norman to turn on the heat…its super cold!' she went off to the room opened the door, and walked to her former dresser opened it to see if she had any clothes in her current size. She doubted it and she was right they were too small to fit her. She then walked to Paul's dresser and grabbed a large t-shirt she held it up to examine it, "it'll have to do." She sighed she threw it on herself and plopped into bed. She was happy that she took a bath she felt clean and refreshed. She laid there for a minute and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard someone's footsteps come to the door. This person opened the door and she got a whiff of their scent, 'Its Paul.' The tension that she didn't realize she had dispersed into nothing; she heard Paul walk to his dresser and he fumbled with his clothes then he put them on he then turned and climbed into bed with Jasmine. His back was turned to her; there was a pause then she decided to turn to Paul.

"Hey Paul?"

He turned facing her, "Yes?"

"Are you…angry with me?" she asked with a little worry in her voice, and on her face.

He saw this and decided to ease her, "why do you think I'm angry with you?"

She paused, "I…I lied to you…so did Norman and I don't like it when you are angry with me."

"I not angry at you were forced into the basement for six years and that's not your fault …now Norman…" he said Norman then looked away, "I'm still mad at him, but I'll get over it…so don't worry I'm not going to split this family up even more." He said smiling soft yet sweetly. Her attitude lifted and she smiled back, "Well good night you big worry-wart." She gave him a quick play-full thump on his nose, like when they were children Paul was shocked a little she smiled turned with her back toward him then she went to sleep. Paul still was a bit caught off guard, but smiled and played along, "good night. Fur-Face."

hey guys im not going to be writing for awhile you know the holidays and so yeah...Merry Christmas to you guys :}


	5. Request

Hey guys! no i'm not dead i am writing a new chapters...don't worry i just would like to know what you guys would like me to write...BUT! here are my guidelines i will pretty much write anything and if i do not know about it i will do research on it. but at the same time i will not write yuri or yoai and if you would like to know i just don't believe in it. also i will not write about things blaspheming god or Jesus so that is my guidelines and i hope you still will follow me as a author. so...Bye!i will upload the chapter pretty soon. thank you all for your support it really means a lot.


	6. Shopping

Hey guys im BACK i know it took a while but you guys deserve the best thank you all agian for your love and support so go on...READ! :)

Shopping

Jasmine woke and stretched her body then gave a long sleepy moan, unconsciously sticking out her long yellow tongue. After her morning fit she looked and noticed that Paul was not sleeping next to her then she looked up to see that the door to the room was open. She got up and walked to the door then realized that the bed was messy, 'Paul wouldn't like having a jumbled up bed.', she turned to the bed and fixed it turning and folding the sheets, after it was done to her satisfaction she admired her work smiled and walked out the room she walked to down the hall then the stairs to see Paul, Norman, and Kyle listening to Norman. Paul was turned from Jasmine with his arms crossed and Kyle was sitting in one chairs near the island of the kitchen.

"Now we need to go into hiding, your father has eyes everywhere so the less recognizable you are the less likely they will notice you." Norman saw Jasmine looking at them while they were talking and the boys turned to look at Jasmine. "Good morning Miss Jasmine we were discussing how we should make ourselves less distinguishable so Paul's father can't track…", "We're going shopping." Paul interrupted, "it will make dad's eyes and ears harder to suspect anything", he said looking at Jasmine softly, "wait we are going shopping, but where are we getting the money?" Paul looked at her a little while, "Jasmine you know I'm loaded right?" she slapped her head realizing that she had forgotten. "I'm sorry I totally forgot.", "well I think we should get dressed and get ready to go to the store." Norman stated and he walked off and everyone dispersed to their rooms to change. Obviously Jasmine and Paul walked to the same room as they got to the room the two saw the issue Jasmine had no clothes to actually wear. She turned and looked at him, "umm…Paul…can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked coyly. Paul smiled and ruffled her mane, "sure you can I don't have a problem with it." He stared at her a little longer, and thought about how she had matured ,and how she was still sweet and she still had a longing to make him happy. He turned and went to his dresser and handed her a smaller shirt and he turned to the closet and got her some pants that he could not wear anymore, "here that should do…well till we can get you some clothes that fit you." Jasmine took the clothes and stared at him like she was trying to say something Paul was puzzled then spoke.

"What's the matter Jasmine?"

"I…I can't get dressed."

"Why…n."

His eyes bulged as he then realized his stupidity he became flustered he then blushed and quickly exited the room. Jasmine giggled as he exited she took the shirt she had on threw it off and put on the new clothes that Paul gave her. As she exited the room Paul, standing by the side of the door, quickly apologized to her explaining that they used to dress together and he had forgotten. Jasmine smiled and explained that it was ok and she didn't mind that he had forgotten. She gave him a warm inviting hug he was silenced taken aback by the hug he soon accepted it thanked her and hugged back, "Thanks for the hug." He said smiling at her.

"You're welcome you goof-ball.", Said a playful Jasmine.

He went into the room closed the door and got dressed they both then went down the stairs. They met up with Kyle and Norman Kyle was wearing a black shirt with khaki and pants. Norman was wearing a baseball cap and ripped jeans it surprised Paul and Jasmine then Norman began to explain the rules for going out the house, "Now that we all have gotten dressed I will explain the rules…one, we will stick to a buddy system I and Kyle.", Norman pointed to himself and Kyle, "Paul, you and Jasmine will be in the other group. Two, you do not look at anyone Paul's father has eyes everywhere so look and talk to no one. And finally, we will talk to each other through walkie talkies and we will meet at a central area in the mall. Is that clear? Do you all understand?" they all nodded and then proceeded to go to the Bugatti. It was a quiet ride to the mall there was not a lot of talking for a long time then Kyle decide to break the ice, "What do dead people animals and insects have in common?" perplexed they all wondered what the answer was even Norman was somewhat wanting to know the answer

"Umm…they are gross?" Said Paul

"Nope."

"Uhh…they are…connected with the earth?" Said Jasmine.

"No."

"I give up."

Jasmine gave up too; Norman sat silently thinking of the question very intently. "They all don't have to pay taxes!" Kyle exclaimed the three sat and thought about it then they burst out laughing…well Norman gave a slight chuckle. A minute later the crew got too the mall Norman parked got out the car scanned the area, and gave the clear to come out of the car. Then they all huddled close to each other and strolled to the entrance to the mall Norman turned to the three again, "you all remember the plan?" he spoke in a low but clear whisper they all nodded, "when you are done find this exit", Norman pointed to the exit the trio turned to look at it then back to Norman. "Kyle and I will walk around, you two be careful if you are in trouble yell out cause a disturbance we will find you we will communicate through walkie talkies." Norman walked off and Kyle followed a little behind him. Paul and Jasmine stood alone looking at the mall and the people passing by, "well…where do you want to go Jazzy."

"Umm…" she placed her hand on her chin and thought then she got it. She turned to him, "I want to go to Victoria's Secrets." Confused he looked at her puzzled, "Why?" she lied, "I want to get some nice little clothes is that too much to ask?" she threw her childish smile at him as if to claim her victory. She then turned and walked to the direction…or what she thought was the direction of the store Paul sighed, "Jasmine you're going the wrong way!" he called out to her. After he turned her in the right direction and getting to the store they walked into the lewd store that made Paul feel uncomfortable. Jasmine on the other hand became a little child in a candy store. She got like a giddy school-girl she went around the store looking touching and picking things up placing the garments against her. Paul tried to keep up with her but was failing miserably, but she stopped at a blouse it was lavender it was cut to see some cleavage at the end of the cut it was tied into a bow it was sleek and cool against her touch. Paul stood close behind her she examined it looking at it in different angles, meanwhile a girl had walked past the odd couple Jasmine didn't look up, but Paul's eyes perused the girl like a heat missile. She was attractive and she knew it she also knew that Paul was staring at her and as she walked past she threw her hips side to side in a seductive motion, "Hey Paul how do you think this looks?" when she got no reply she turned to look at Paul and his face was turned from her she followed his gaze to the girl who was still walking like a prostitute. She was hurt and jealous, 'What? I'm curvier and a lot better looking than her!' she turned back to the blouse and she faked like she was clearing her throat, "so Paul what do you think of this blouse?" Paul turned his attention back to her,

"Jasmine... I'm sorry...I was looking at…ummm…"

'Some other chicks butt!' she thought angrily

He couldn't come up with an excuse and stopped talking. To avoid from clawing his face she walked to the nearest dressing room to change. She walked quickly to negate a skirmish with him she walked into the dressing room slammed the door and leaned up against it, 'That…that…WHORE! How dare she take a low blow while I stand next to Paul that…that HOOKER!' she angrily threw the blouse down and sat next to it. Then she put her hand to her face she was angry at the girl and Paul, but she was very anger with that tramp stole her best friend. "That's fine; I'll just destroy that gap between us." She said in declaration to herself she looked over her shoulder and saw the blouse, some slim black pants, a silky black bra that looked to fit her chest size, and some black stilettos she smiled mischievously as she began to construct her plot.

Paul sat outside the dressing room in one of the nearby couch cushions he saw how Jasmine had acted in the last couple of minutes and he was a bit crestfallen with himself. He knew that Jasmine was upset with the way he was looking at that perverted yet attractive girl he was pitted with himself he knew that Jasmine was offended and jealous that he wasn't even paying attention to her and she was trying to get his honest opinion on the blouse. He sighed and chastised himself, 'Idiot so insensitive how could you not pay attention to her? She just wanted to ask about a blouse yet you turn around and look at some chick's backside.' he looked at all the girls in the store; he then looked at the poster of the overly glorified model. Her high cheek bones her lightly shadowed eyelids her lustful full cherry red lips the seductive lewd face staring at the viewer he sighed again he thought about how overly sexual America has become. "Paul how do I look?" Paul barely looked up from his hand and was stunned by the way Jasmine looked. The blouse was both loose and tight on her body he saw a bit of cleavage then he then trailed his eyes down her lithe slender body to her long legs they were sexy in the tight pants his eyes glided further down to see the heels that complimented her whole frame she was…beautiful…stunning…sexy she blew that other chick out of the water. "You look…uhhh,"he was looking for another word other than sexy but there was no other word to describe her elegant body. "Great…you look great." He said hiding the regret in his voice, 'really that was all you could come up with…GREAT…REALLY?" Jasmine faked to be flattered she knew she was beautiful. 'Ha checkmate tart.' She thought triumphantly. Jasmine changed back to the clothes she came in with they got up and walked to the counter and paid for the clothes. They then walked around the mall for the next 40 minutes talking and looking at stores. Then made their way back toward the entrance where conveniently Kyle and Norman stood there they both had bags most-likely clothes. "Are we all ready to go?" "Yes." They all said in unison. The group walked out the mall to the car and drove home on the way Paul asked an intriguing question, "Hey Norm if dad knows that we left wouldn't he also know that we are at the villa?" Norman chuckled and looked in his rearview mirror, "I will show why he doesn't." Paul was perplexed but waited till they got home. As they got into the house Norman dropped his bags and walked straight for the kitchen. The others followed, Norman pushed a button hidden under the counter then the counter and the cupboards flipped over to reveal a surplus of weapons…guns to be exact. The three stood stunned jaws dropped that these many guns were in the house, "Holy…shit." Said a baffled Kyle though Norman would have scolded Kyle about his language he ignored it, "Your father would be a fool…no an ignoramus idiot to come here with the firepower we have here." Said Norman picking up a 7.62 NATO looking at it, "He won't step anywhere near this house and I will teach **All **of you how to use them." The three looked at each other then back at Norman who was still looking and examining the weapon he was serious, but Paul knew that he was not fond of death and killing in general, it was eye-opening. 'Must be pretty serious.' Paul thought.

"Hey guys I'm here!" said the unsuspecting father he put his stuff down when he didn't hear anyone he went around the house. "Paul? Kyle…Norman!" he still heard dead silence he then stumbled upon the door to the torture basement was open he then realized what happened he ran to the garage and saw the Bugatti was gone he went back inside sat down and grabbed his phone. The buzzer rang and a man on the other end picked up, "what is sir."

The father then spoke. "They know, exterminate them all except my son."

"Yes sir." The man replied then the call ended.

The father sat and bit his thumb, "I'm sorry Paul; but no one can know."

Don't forget i want know what you want me to write send me an email or something.


	7. Training day

Hey everyone im back i made a new chapter i hope i fixed most of my mistakes so enjoy...and send me some things you guys what me to write.

Training Day

Paul and the others were amazed it was going to be war against Paul's father, Thomas, versus the kids…and Norman, "Norman…I don't think this is a good idea…for all we know **You** could be lying to us, because you have a bearing grudge against him. " Stated a suspecting Kyle, "I would never lie to you

it is not how a gentleman conducts himself…and also why would I stay with Paul's parents for so long if I hate him as much as you say? If I wanted his father dead I would have done it a long time before now." It did makes since so Kyle kept quiet Norman continued, "your father placed these guns here just in case that the deal with the terrorist didn't hitch if they were stupid enough to come at us." Norman took the light machine gun and slung it over his back. "Your father probably told his henchmen that we were going to turn to the government. so he is going to kill all of us." The boys were flabbergasted. "Wait…you mean he would kill me too? BUT…BUT… I don't know anything about…ANYTHING!" said a terrified noteworthy Kyle.

Norman looked at him his brow was furrowing, "Kyle it doesn't matter he is more concerned about his money than the safety of his own son." Norman pointed at Paul explaining his point eyes locked onto Kyle. "I was trying to tell the world how Thomas was evil. That the kind smiling businessman was a cold atrocious demon." Norman was now getting passionate and enflamed with vigorous passion. He explained he was trying to show the sinister side to this seemingly angelic man. "I was threated by him he promised he would kill and devastate everything I loved and cared about…including you and Jasmine

I wanted the best for you two, and I wanted to make your life simple but edifying." Norman placed his hand on Paul on his warmth receded into his body he looked deep in his eyes, "I will show you how to defend yourself."

He looked at Jasmine next then Kyle, he spoke firmly and precisely, "Follow me…All of you." Norman took his hands off of Paul and walked to what looked like a garage he opened the door to training room, complete with training mats, dummies, swords, staffs, nun-chucks, maces, and so much more. If one looked to the northeastern a firing range was set up. Norman walked to the middle of the room, which was where the largest training mat was Norman took the light machine gun and placed the gun on a wall hanger he then took of his shoes and placed them on the edge of the mat. He turned toward the three with his hands behind his back, "this will be our headquarters. We will conduct our training in here we will conduct meetings in here…and our rebellion in here as well."

"wait? Re…rebellion?" asked Kyle

"Yes."

"H…how?" Paul inquired

"We will do what I should have done all along. We will kill your father." Said Norman furrowing his brow further keeping his serious domineer. Paul became frantic, "Wait…wait…wait I know he is doing so pretty heinous stuff," he paused, "But what gives us the right to kill him…why don't we send him to court and settle this like civil citizens?" Norman looked at him and sighed then began to raise his voice, "He has bribed all of the court officials and those he could not bribe he threated death on them! Don't you see?! There is no way for us to win unless we kill him!" he looked at Paul who had tensed up a little bit in fear he was going to rip off his head the others followed. Norman stepped back in realization of his current actions. "I…I'm sorry my boy I just…I'm just sick of being his puppet hiding the truth afraid to fight back," he looked away his eye's looking down in pity of scaring the children, Paul walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I will help you Norm, after all he killed my mom and lied that Jasmine ran away so…I guess I'm with you." Jasmine walked to Norman and Paul and hugged him as well, "he locked me in that cold dark basement I'm going to make that fool pay for what he has done." Norman smiled and hugged them back they all looked at each other then at Kyle who looked confused. "Are you all nuts? Paul's father is a WEAPONS dealer he has more guns than we do!" he widen his eyes and brandished his arms wildly.

They understood the danger and the albatross, "we will protect each other I promise Kyle. And when have I ever let you down? Huh?" Kyle sighed and realized how stupid he sounded he looked down at the ground then he looked up and saw the open arms of Norman, Paul, and Jasmine. He sighed in disbelief and walked into the hug. "We are all going to die." They held each other for a little longer and they broke from each other. "We will beat Thomas…or die trying." spoke Norman he instructed them to get dressed in some workout clothes; they then came back in some t-shirts and jogging pants. Norman himself got changed into a t-shirt and some baggy typed pants standing tall on the matt, "today we will work the body, Paul. You are first come at me." Norman spoke firmly Paul walked on the matt and stood ready to attack. Norman stayed in his former stance looking sternly yet blankly at him Paul lunged forward throwing his right fist toward Norman's face Norman dodged swiftly and effortlessly shifting to Paul's left standing back on his original stance. Paul quickly landed turned toward Norman rushing at him again. This time though Norman evaded and then gave a hammer fist to his back, Paul came tumbling downward flat on his stomach and gave a grunt like growl as he hit the rubber-like matt. "You leave yourself open to attack Master Paul you need to guard your body, young sir," Norman was hovering over Paul standing tall over him…Paul on the other hand was still collecting himself from the attack to his back. He eventually got back up and shook himself as if to tell his body to get ready to go again, he got in his ready stance he kept his arms close to his body with closed fists, and locked eyes with Norman. Norman moved from his current stance to a more appropriate stance; his hands were in front of his body flat and open ready to strike. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity finally Paul came to deliver a crushing blow to Norman's face. Norman, stronger and faster than Paul, grabbed Paul and turned throwing Paul over his shoulder slamming him on his back. Paul felt the wind rush out of his body his vision got a bit hazy. He groaned at the blow, wincing slightly Norman turned to look at the others Kyle and Jasmine looked a tad bit scarified Norman saw their fear and smiled soothingly. "It's getting late so why don't we get back in some 'comfortable' clothes and relax." They all liked the sound of that idea even an exhausted Paul. They all came out and changed their clothes…well Paul took a bath and soaked in the tub, and then he got dressed. Everyone was sitting watching TV while Norman prepared dinner… which by the way smelled heavenly. Paul took a seat next Jasmine she looked slightly at him curious she laid her head on his shoulder he looked down at her she smiled moaning softly at his warmth closing her eyes. He decided to leave her head there on his shoulder. He actually enjoyed her fur brushing up against him he sat silently watching the movie. He then began to think of how much she meant to him…they were best friends and he wanted to protect that, 'I will protect all of you.' Paul thought in his head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. 'I promise.' "Dinner is ready." Norman walked in with a plate of food for each person he passed it out to each one of them, when he got to Paul he leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Sorry young master if I hurt your pride." He replied apologetically Paul chuckled, "It's ok Norman…just next time make Kyle suffer…I think I saw him laughing." He whispered back pointing at Kyle. Norman looked slightly at Kyle who wasn't paying attention to them looking at the television. Norman turned back and nodded. The night went on then the crew went on to sleep Paul and Jasmine slept close to each other, Jasmine moved in closer to Paul and nuzzled against his chest sighing deeply before heading to sleep. Paul stayed up and thought on how his life would change he sighed softly. "Well I guess we gotta do what we gotta do." He then fell asleep along with Jasmine.

i do appreciate all of you following my story please review and tell me how it is


End file.
